Accidental Jump
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Hoss makes a jump without knowing how he did it. Julie -a visitor to Virginia City sees him and works on getting him back. Do they make it back and what will happen when they do?
1. First Meeting

**Fan-Fiction**

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town - nor was it one in 1950 - but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Also I have Adam, Candy and Jamie mentioned together in this scene because Anne is seeing anyone that ever lived on, or near, the Ponderosa.**

**Scene 1**

Julie walked down the barren streets of Virginia City with Deana. Her light-brown hair with stardust sprinkled throughout her head was quiet the contrast to Deana's brunette crown. And her five-foot three frame would need another six inches -at least - to catch up with her companions. They two got along as well as oil and water, but were somehow managing to be polite toe each other. They were visiting the buildings which had stopped being in use before the year shown on the bus' calendar - which was nineteen fifty-one.

Old Saloons and stores cried out for company and voices of the past rode on the wind's waves. It was something that Julie was -conveniently keeping quiet on- instead she stuck with looking inside dusty windows and taking mental notes. And when a giant of a man wearing an off-white hat and brownish vest stepped out of the closest thing this town had once had to a dance hall slash restaurant establishment she bit her lip hard.

"Julie!" Deana griped as she bumped into her companion not having expected her to come to an abrupt halt.

"Sorry?" She lifted a shoulder. "I got distracted?"

"By what? There's nothing here!" When Julie went to speak Deana decided to order the other woman her to keep her big mouth shut as Roxy's ex college room-mate had been acting weird - and saying strange things - all morning.

"Okay, if you say so, but I wouldn't be trying to sit on that bench if I were you." Julie's eyes danced as she went inside only to hear Deana give a loud yelp. "So, much for her listening to me." Julie spoke under her breath and chose an empty seat at a table at the far end of the room. A railing separated it - and others keeping it company - from the rest of the dining area.

Julie silently sized up the room -and the people. She could see Ben, his wife -Jennifer, Adam, Celeste, Little Joe and his wife - Alice, along with Candy and Jamie. Of course, there was the sheriff and his wife -Rose- not to mention Deputy Foster and quite a few of the town folk. None of them could be seen by Deana though as she walked into the deserted building.

"Someone really needs to put a new bench out there." She held up a sliver of wood.

"I told you not to sit there." Deana's companion for the day spoke innocently enough and the words were innocent of any amusement - her eyes were not. Fortunately the lady could not see that, however, Hoss -who had just walked back in could; as did the rest of his family.

"Pa, reckon she can see us?" Hoss' face was puzzled as Julie began playing a game of solitaire without the slightest hint of having heard the man.

"If she warned her friend not to sit there then …I dare say she very well might." However when Hoss waved a hand in front of her face a couple of times the woman only continued to play her game.

"Guess not." Little Joe spoke up as he took a sip of his drink.

"Uh…Deana, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Julie spoke just as the lady was about to climb up on a stool at the end of the bar.

"And why not?" Deana demanded an answer.

"I can't tell you." Julie tossed a card down griping over not getting the card she needed.

"And why not?" The saxophone player was nothing short of annoyed.

"Because you ordered me to keep my mouth shut." Everyone but Deana could see Julie's eyes roaring with laughter.

Deana almost listened to Julie, but instead she climbed up and sat down - only to find herself shooting off the stool and pulling another sliver out of her lower back side. "Okay, how come you knew about the bad chair."

"It's not a bad chair, you just shouldn't have sat there." Julie picked up the cards and began shuffling them.

"And where - pray tell should I sit?" Deana spoke with sheer irritation at having to figure out which -empty- chair to sit in.

"Why not just come over here by me? I'll even put up my game of solitaire." Stashing the cards in her pocket Anne watched the woman come and sit down at the same table as she.

"Roxy isn't happy with you." Deana spoke figuring -maybe- she could talk some sense into the band member who really wasn't an official member.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise." Julie mimicked the private on some tv show…just don't ask her his name.. and stood up deciding to head for the stage. "And might I ask what crime did I commit this time that has your big sister so fed up with me?" Roy saw the lady roll her eyeballs and knew the woman was not guilty of breaking any law.

"You know full well what she's irked at. You are talented enough to be a professional, and she's invited you to be permanent addition to the band more than once. I think you would be wise to accept the invite." Deana turned in her own chair as Julie began to play the piano and sing the theme song from _The Way We Were_.

The piano stopped after only a few bars as did Julie as she spoke with controlled fire in her voice, "I'd rather bite a bullet than be any musical payroll."

"Oh, come on, it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, you're good…I mean _really _good." Deana watched as Julie stood and walked to the middle of the stage and push at the flooring with the toe of her boot as if the stuff were dirt. The jeans she wore would have appalled her grandmother, but she hated traveling in a dress.

"You and Roxy may love the life of an entertaining, but I don't. And you now why?" She looked straight at the gal waiting for an answer. She' not be having this conversation had she not been made to hang around her all morning - due to some stupid rule the band's leader had made because of a minor incident in Leas Vegas which had been overblown by the drummer.

"No." Deana thought a musician's life wonderful and could not grasp anyone loaded with talent - as Julie was- turning it down.

"Because it requires constant travel across the country and sometimes overseas, deprives you of - properly- flying under the radar…and besides…" She grinned wide as her back straightened up. "…if I went into the business someone would have to send me to prison for life. Heck, over hundred years ago they'd have had to hang me."

"What in the world for? You're not _that _bad." Deana's voice held true shock at the mere suggestion of Julie swinging.

"Because I'd kill any idiotic manager that crossed my path. I have no patience for their stupidity." Julie crossed her arms as she grinned wide listening to the room busting up in laughter -including the sheriff.

"Not all managers are that horrible." Deana defended the profession.

"No, just the ones I have the unfortunate business of crossing paths with." Julie spoke dryly. Going back to where the Roxy's sister sat she positioned herself on the railing just as Roxy and Anne walked into the room. When they were warned not to sit at any tables - other than the one they were at- Anne listened and Roxy stayed standing.

"We're heading out in the morning. Our gig will be tomorrow night." Roxy spoke thinking surely her sister had gotten through to Julie.

"You mean _you're _heading out to Carson City. I ain't gonna go to no cock-eyed city. Any commitment I agreed to is over." Julie slipped from time to time in her English - especially if she was massively annoyed at someone. The gal spoke vehemently while cleaning her fingernails. Roxy started to protest the young lady not sticking with the band only to have Deana wave her hand in the air.

"Don't waste your breath. She's hopeless." Her eyes glared at Julie who was -conveniently ignoring her stare.

"Richard's going to be there." Roxy thought for sure that would get the gal's attention only to be appalled when Julie grabbed her chest begging for someone to shoot her first. "Julie Antoinette! That's not funny. You just gave Deana heart failure." Roxy sent fort her own glare towards her old schoolmate who had - expertly - fallen to the ground as if indeed shot.

"In that case, …" Julie propped herself with her elbows and hollered "… Is there a doc in the house!" That set Dr. Martin - and others- into fits of laughter, but it only got Roxy and Deana out the door.

"You really are impossible." Anne tried to be stern as her friend stood up and brushed her slacks off. "I think Deana was almost as scared when she saw you fall off that railing as when you brought Benny onto the bus."

"Ah, there was nothing wrong with Benny." Julie grinned wide. "He was very good pet." Her eyes began to twinkle again as she leaned against one of the windows.

"Pet?" Anne laughed herself. "I don't think Deana classifies a brown bear as a pet." That got everyone's eyes wide -except Hoss' whose own face held admiration.

"Good grief, he was raised in captivity. If it hadn't been for a whole in his fence he'd have never gotten out in the first place. And he would have only struck out if he thought he was in danger. Besides, I took him to the nearest zoo as soon as the tour was over just as I promised. And -give me a break - that gal screamed bloody-murder over a tiny spider; and I mean tiny - crawling up the wall _across_ the hall from her. I swear I could walk into her room - without being sneaky, say boo and that gal would still be hollering at the top of her lungs." Julie did not hide her grin as a chuckle came out of more than one mouth.

"Still probably wouldn't be polite if you scared her like that in her own room." Anne tried to be stern, but her own grin betrayed her true opinions.

"That reminds me…" Julie set down her file and stared hard - right at Hoss. "You _ever_ wave your hand in front of my face again while I am playing solitaire and I'll royally smack ever bone in that hand of yours. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The gentle giant grinned but then grew serious as he asked why she hadn't said anything before now.

"Hey, darlin', I'm crazy - not stupid." That really set the whole room to laughing.

"Can you hear and see us too?"" Hoss asked Anne who wasn't even batting an eye at the whole conversation.

"Not as well as Julie can, but ya, I very well aware of you." Anne looked back at Julie who now had her eye on her. "What?"

"Since when can you see what I see? You've always said you believed me, but not because you had first hand experience." Julie was slightly annoyed at being left in the dark and her lowered eyebrows proved it.

"Every time I went to talk to you Roxy was around, and straight jackets don't go with my spring attire any better than they do yours." Anne chuckled and the rest of the room smiled.

Julie wasn't surprised when Anne asked where she was heading out to if she wasn't waiting til morning and going with the band. "Not sure, but not going with that bunch. What about you?"

"I'll stick with the band. I might not like my job, but - for now - my commitment is to them and my aunt." Anne spoke and the two headed out pausing long enough for Julie to inform the sheriff he'd put on his jacket inside-out. When the women made their exit Coffee looked down embarrassed to see the one called Julie was right.


	2. Meeting Hoss ooo Closing Portals

**Fan-Fiction**

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Scene 2**

Julie had Roxy unload her motorcycle hadn't gone very far when she felt the pull to turn around. There was no apparent reason - just a feeling- nevertheless back-track she did. Parking the bike behind a building - as she did not wish anyone in the band to see it when they left town she decided to check out the old hotel, Maybe it had a room still in good shape.

Unfortunately, the hotel wasn't fit to stay in. Crud, it wasn't fit to enter. With that option out Julie wondered what the heck to do when she saw the same big man from the restaurant - the one she'd told off about waving his hand in front of her face- sit down on the same bench as he'd sat before. He looked more than bit stunned. The fellow twisted his hat around and around as he held it in front of him - a feeling of being unsure of what was going on was reeling off the man. Hurrying down the walk way she stopped next to him and asked him his name.

"Hoss…. Hoss Cartwright." He looked lost and it hit Julie like a ton of bricks … he was in her time frame -not his.

"How did you get here?" Julie asked dumbfounded as she reached out - carefully- and laid her hand on his shoulder. Yup, he was in her era for sure.

"I don't reckon I rightly know, Ma'am. One minute I'm eating with my family, next thing I'm here. Dag-burnit this just ain't natural." Hoss scowled.

"No, it's not. But nothing we can do about it…least not yet." She then suggested they figure something out for the night seeing as how the hotel ought to be shot, and he couldn't be seen by the band members.

"There's a barn at the edge of town. Reckon it might do." Hoss suggested and the two went to check it out.

"Pretty pathetic when an old barn is in better shape than a hotel." Julie spoke with her hands on her hips. "There's enough old hay we can make beds, and …" She spoke realizing she'd have to go back to the bus and get things she'd planned on letting others have. "…I'll be right back."

Roxy -temporarily- was thrilled when Julie showed up only to be disappointed when the gal said she'd just come to get her things. Two Blankets, a pillow, change of clothing for herself, a few other items and the pay she'd forgotten about until Roxy handed it to her.

"You camping out here or something?" Anne asked a she saw the big bundle Julie was carrying.

"You could say that." Julie grinned, but told her nothing more.

"Sure you won't change your mind?" Roxy asked as the gal got off the bus.

"I'm positive." _And if I wasn't before then that big guy waiting for me would seal in the decision real fast._

Hoss had gathered the hay in two piles the best he could when Julie walked in and sat her bundle down. "Here this blanket should be big enough for you." She handed Hoss a very warm, hand-made, comforter.

"Is that your blanket?" Hoss eyebrows knitted together as he watched her pull out a thin blanket - the man wasn't convinced it was nothing more than a mere sheet.

"It's warmer than it looks." Julie offered him the pillow.

"Thanks, Ma'am, but it ain't right. It's your only one. Reckon I can handle sleeping without it." Hoss wasn't about to take the woman's only means of comfort - especially seeing as how she'd refused to exchange her light blanket for the heavier one given to him.

"If you wish." Truth be told Julie was glad he'd turned down the offer. She really hadn't wanted to give it up, but she'd figured Hoss was kind of like the guest at someone's house and therefore the gal had extended the invitation.

When they were both laying down Julie asked him about the others she'd seen. Hoss was surprised -proving something about the accidental jump and erased that particular event from his mind.

"The white-haired gentleman was my father, Benjamin Cartwright -people just call him Ben." Hoss then went on to give all the names of people she'd seen. His father's wife - Jennifer, his brother Little Joe and his wife - Alice- along with his adopted brother Jamie and good friend Candy.

"So, you have one blood brother and one by adoption?" Julie turned on her side and looked at Hoss' face.

"No, Ma'am, I have two - and their half brothers." He then went on and explained about his father's other wives- and who belonged to whom. "Adam left home and went to Australia with his wife Celeste." Hoss asked how she could see them when he now saw nothing but an empty town.

"I don't know -just always have. But -I confess - I can see nothing now." Julie twisted her lip and realized that while she'd been debating about attempting to go into the hotel she'd heard a loud crackle, seen a faint blue light and then a sharp snap. Could it be? Leaning up she asked Hoss if he'd heard anything before he'd found himself torn away from his family and was there any strange lights or sounds.

"Come to think of it, there was a very loud pop and a flash of blue." Hoss' eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"A portal just collapsed." She then explained portals and how -in connection with the eighteen hundreds - they seemed to be collapsing at an alarming rate.

"You mean I can't get home?" Hoss heart did not like that and picked up its pace.

Did she dare try? It had been so long and she'd not been eager to do anything but stay where she was. "I might still be able to get you back. But…" she reached out her hand and was able to touch the tip of his fingers. "I can't promise you anything."

"Iffin' you'd do that I'd appreciate it. Reckon my family is worried sick." Hoss tapped her hand and then fell asleep.

_Men, how do they do that? _All the woman she knew didn't fall asleep _that_ fast. Julie took more to relax, but finally she drifted off to sleep too.

The morning's sun slid forcefully through the crack of the barn causing Hoss to wake up. Opening his eyes he found Julie already up rolling her blanket into a bundle and put it -along with the pillow- back onto the pack she'd brought in with her the night before. "We have to get out of here. If you hadn't woken up within a few minutes I'd have done it for you." There was an urgency in her voice that got Hoss to moving extremely fast.

"Where are we going." Hoss asked as he found himself practically being rushed out of the barn, down the road and into an alley. Before Julie could reply another loud snap was heard and they both twirled around to see the barn completely burned to ashes.

"To the Ponderosa, or at least the land that used to hold that name. Let's hurry and get to my bike. She kept him off the main road -and out of the business section as a sense of urgency ordered her to do so. Her only mode of transportation came into sight.

"Is that your bike?" Hoss was dumbfounded he'd not expected to see a Suzuki - phewy, he didn't even know what one was.

"Yes, I'll explain how it works later. Now get on the back." Praise be Hoss had been willing to strap the pack onto his back. And -thankfully- this was a particularly well-built bike which was easily able to handle the extra weight. She'd just gotten them to a hill behind town when a bunch of loud pops began occurring. One by one buildings were turned to ashes.

"What's going on?" Hoss asked horrified at seeing the place he'd known for so long disappearing.

"Time." Julie than asked him to guide her to where his home was.

"Is it even going to be there?" He asked upon telling her which way to head.

"I sure hope so. Because that town's portals have just all been destroyed." Julie raced as fast as she dared - and at the rate Hoss gave instructions.

_We have to be in time_ was the main thought in both their minds.


	3. Taking Hoss Home 000 Sort Of

**Fan-Fiction**

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Also -as in a lot of my stories- characters are carried over, so the mention of Roy Coffee having a daughter-n-law makes sense as he had and one my OC had twins in Let Go and Hang On**

**Scene 3**

"Chill out, Anne. Just because Julie decided to high-tail it away from the group doesn't mean it's anything against you." Roxy did her best not to be irritated at her niece. "Julie has never liked large groups you know that. And why you or I were surprised she split off is beyond me." Roxy sat down at the white table the members had decided to install in the bus and alternated between eating her BLT sandwich and sipping tomato juice.

"But we planned on seeing Zion National Park together." Anne's young adult brain could not grasp the idea that anything could be more important than that.

"You mean _you _planned on it. If I recall right, Julie did not ever make a commitment to you in regards to those plans." Roxy pointed out something Anne didn't want to admit. It was no surprise to the aunt her niece only mumbled in response.

"Hello, Vegas, here we come!" Don -the bus driver- hollered as he saw the city's lights off in the distance.

"That's another thing Julie hated." Roxy pointed out to Anne.

"Vegas?" Anne's eyes took on a bewildered look. "She's been there before and not ever complained.

"People packed like sardines." Personally, Roxy didn't think Vegas was that bad, but Julie had insisted it was. "She said anytime you could look out your front room window and see into someone else's than something was horribly wrong."

"Vegas isn't that big …yet." Anne rolled her eyes. "But I guess she did say that - didn't she?" Anne reluctantly admitted her Aunt was right -she shouldn't take Julie's departure personally.

"Now - since you have that settled in your mind- come get breakfast. We can't afford to eat out until after the gig." Roxy pointed to the table and Anne got her food and sat down to take care of her stomach.

That night - in spite of herself - as Roxy set up she glanced around the room hoping to see Julie walk in. Of course, the woman didn't. That was a fact that shouldn't have surprised Roxy as her old friend did indeed call Vegas -and any other big city - oversized sardine cans.

Overlooking the crowd Roxy had to grin -maybe Julie wasn't too far off with that sardine bit. However much the gal may have a point it was one Roxy would live with and she began to strum her guitar. Her guitar strings signaled the rest of the band to start playing and soon enough sounds of _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ could be heard over the microphones.

Dreams. Now that as something Roxy had seen many of in her short life span and many of which had never come true -especially with guys, but Julie was different. When she fell it would be fast - not to mention hard - to a guy with a big heart for the outdoors and no tolerance for people breathing down his neck. The man would also be the type to be extremely loyal. With that note she left off thinking of the gal no longer around the group and played solely for the audience now watching her.

**Scene 4**

Julie stopped the bike far enough away from the house that the woman out in the front could not give a description of them, but that was only long enough to explain to Hoss he needed a new identity. "I don't know how much history of your family that lady down there knows, but I'd rather not have her think you are a massive mental job. So - while you can keep the last name of Cartwright - you'd best pick a new first name. And for now we have a common law marriage, got it? It'll give me more leeway in what I ask and do I suspect."

"How about Roy?" Hoss liked Sheriff Coffee and didn't figure the lawman would mind him borrowing his name. The couple bit he wasn't sure about, but he did want to get home.

"Sounds good to me." Julie started back up the bike and took them both to where the woman was finishing staking out a place for a new addition - something Julie thought totally unnecessary.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady's blonde hair may have sparkled with plenty of silver in the sun instead of the yellow of her youth, but her eyes were as young as either one of theirs.

"My Roy's ancestors used to own this land. We were kind of hoping we could look around." Julie had worded it the only way she could without getting locked up herself.

"I can believe that. He's a spitting image of Eric Cartwright." The lady chuckled as that statement caught them by surprise.

"You know about Hoss?" Julie managed to ask the question sounding like someone inquiring about a deceased relative and nothing more.

"Sure do. Come on in. I'll show you the family's pictures if you want." The woman then told them her name was Irene Coffee. "My father-n-law was Roy Coffee ." And laughed as both their eyes widened. "When this land came up for sale I just knew I had to get my hands on it. I'd have let any Cartwright relative have it - only I couldn't find any to tell about the sale. Too bad you two didn't show up sooner."

"That's all right. We're not exactly in a position to buy." Julie spoke as she surveyed the downstairs. Time appeared to have forgotten the place and she said as much.

"Blame me. I have a thing for things being authentic when it comes to these type of houses. Though…" She winked at them. "… I did changed one of the smaller rooms into a bathroom. I have a thing against outhouses in the winter." That got all three to laughing. She then invited them to dinner.

"We heard some loud popping sounds as we passed the town. Do you know what's up?" Julie feigned ignorance to the buildings turning to ashes simply because she needed to know exactly what any locals were aware of.

"No, but I do know I've been hearing a lot of it down that way. I saw smoke this morning coming from that direction, so, I dare say that town is history." The one called Irene noticed the upset look on her male guest's face. "Roy, I know it's hard to see old things die, but I'm sure that place will be built up again."

"I reckon it will." Hoss felt funny being called Roy, but figured he just had to trust this Julie gal knew what she was doing. After dinner Irene brought a couple of thick albums to them as they sat on the couch.

"You two youngun's look through those. They all hold pictures of the original Cartwright relatives of your husband's." Irene smiled at Julie. "When you and your guy are done you two can take the guest room upstairs. It is the one with the old queen sized bed in it. I have plenty things I'm willing to show relatives of the Cartwrights." Hoss dared not look up as he just knew he'd give away the fact they weren't together - not like that anyway- if he did.

"Thanks, Ma'am." Julie smiled only to be told the name was Irene.

"Call me Ma'am and I feel as if someone's ready to put me in my grave." Irene grinned as Julie told her thanks again for having them for supper. It was only when the woman was in bed, and the two were upstairs did they even begin to talk above a whisper -even then it wasn't very loud.

"Iffin' we can't talk openly - even though you are now owning me as your husband - how are we gonna get me back to my pa and brothers?" Hoss twisted the flesh of his forehead in a scrunch.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way…even if it kills me." Julie was so used to people not caring whether she was around or not -unless they wanted her skills in music -that she was shocked when Hoss hurried to lay a hand on her arm.

"I want to see my family again somethin fierce, but not if it means you getting killed." Hoss' genuine concern was refreshing.

"Hoss, I doubt I'll get killed, but even if I did I have no-one to really miss me. Sure, Roxy would be upset, and Anne would not be happy, but I've been a loner for so long and my family's deceased. So it's far more important to get you back than anything else." She looked up and chuckled. "Besides, I'm so stubborn and end up with so many abnormal pets you might just be happy too see me six feet under."

"I don't reckon I would." Hoss' jaw set hard and Julie found herself liking this strange gentle giant.

"Enough of this talk. You sleep on that side f the bed under all the covers, and I'll just use the top one. No need to raise suspicions with Irene." Julie only took off her shoes and socks -as did Hoss. The gal couldn't help but wink. "Just don't roll over and touch me or I may just give you flying lessons." Hoss chuckled and said he'd be careful.

If the two had been aware of just what Irene really knew, they'd not have felt the need to keep things so low key. As it was the woman now stood at the bottom of the steps smiling. She knew of one box that was finally going to be put to use.


	4. Falling for Each Other

**Fan-Fiction**

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Scene 5**

Ben had always figured when he got old and gray he'd have all his children and grandchildren surrounding him. And the idea of having youngsters of his own had not been in the picture - not even remotely. None of what he thought was around him as he sat down for breakfast.

Adam -his oldest- was nowhere in sight as he and his wife - Celeste - were still living on Australia soil with their two children; a third one was on the way. Hoss had shown up missing just the other day and his seat sat empty, Little Joe and Alice would be bringing their two little ones over later that evening - when his third son was done with his work on the ranch with their foreman, Candy. Jamie -his adopted son- sat in the chair to Ben's left and then Ben's eyes fell on little Brenda.

Brenda - a daughter he'd long ago given up hope of having. Jennifer -his fourth wife-sat to his right with a new life growing inside her. So, much for Brenda being an only child by this last wife. Jennifer heard the sigh come which came out of her husband's mouth and knew the cause.

"He'll be found, Ben. I just know it. And this table will be fuller come dinner time." Jennifer's heart went out to her husband. In spite of what people may have thought in town her husband's biggest delight was not in the land he lived on, or the house Adam had designed. No, it was in his family.

The family may not have been the one he'd thought he'd have when he was younger, but it was also one you could not buy off him for a million dollars. As long as the house stood Adam's presence would be built for it was his talent that had designed the place. Hoss' whereabouts may not be known right at that moment, but every time an animal outside could be heard, or Brenda's squeals of laughter rung out it was Hoss' face that people saw. Little Joe - and his small crew- were around often enough that it helped fill a void. And Jamie. Jamie had finally learned not to worry about filling shoes that weren't even around to fill and was quite the help when it came to anything Ben needed. Her thoughts were easily read by Ben.

"You're right. Hoss will be found and tonight this house will have more noise in it." Ben smiled and patted Jennifer's hand. It would not ever cease to amaze him she'd come out ready -and willing- to marry a man with such a vast age difference to her own.

A knock came at the door while breakfast was being ate and Jamie went and answered the door. In walked Sheriff Coffee. The look on his face showed he had no good news.

"We've asked around..." Roy nodded to his left. "There is not a soul who can tell us a da….darn tooting thing. We did find his horse and the animal's in the barn." The sheriff asked Ben if he'd seen - or heard - anything strange before -or after - Hoss had disappeared.

"Nothing I haven't told you already." Ben set his fork down. "The only odd sound we all heard as soon as Hoss stepped out back was a loud pop. It almost sounded like a gun. You were there. We all raced out expecting to see my son laying on the ground dead, but he wasn't even in sight. And his horse had run off." The disappearing act was not something he was even going to try to explain.

"Ya, that's all I've been hearing and it's driving me crazy." The sheriff then told Ben they'd go out searching again in a few hours. "Meet me in town after you finish your morning chores. I should be ready to go by then." Roy then said he'd show himself out.

0000000000

Sheriff Coffee, Ben, Little Joe, and a few other men who were close to Hoss split off into groups. Ben took the area north of the Ponderosa while the other men took the south and west. Dirt paths, roads, and even things only attempting to be trails were taken. Caves, old cabins and anything big enough to hold a man were turned over. Nothing.

"_This is just nuts. It's as if Hoss really did just up and disappear from the spot he stood." _Roy thought, but didn't say as he wasn't about to be locked up in his own jail cell for losing his mind.

"It's getting late, Sheriff." Mr. Bishop spoke -almost reluctantly. "We best turn in for the night."

"You're right. I hope Ben has had more luck than we have." The men with him agreed.

Ben rode up to his house feeling physically - and emotionally -drained. He'd searched every spot he could think of to no avail. When he walked into the house Jennifer didn't have to ask if they'd found Hoss - the answer was entrenched on the lines of her husband face. It was because of that fact she did nothing more than wrap her arms around his waist and hold him as close as she could -considering what was between them.

"Thank heavens, I have you, Brenda, and…" He laid a hand on her abdomen. "… this little one, I would drive myself crazy." Ben said nothing more as the two went and laid down for the night.

**Scene 6**

"What's in that?" Julie asked Irene as she came downstairs carrying a medium-sized brown wooden box.

"Some junk to me, but I was also told one man's junk was another man's treasure, so, I thought -since you came to see your man's relative's old place - maybe - you could make something of their junk. I know I sure can't." Julie and Hoss - who was sitting at the table - opened the box which revealed nuts, bolts, wires, and a blue square-shaped metal covering.

Hoss wouldn't have batted an eye at the stuff only Julie's eyes lit up. "You can do something with that?" He asked as he'd stood up and peered inside the open box.

"Sure, can. I…" Julie caught the look in the corner of Irene's eye out of her own. Glancing at the old woman for more than just a few seconds she bluntly asked. "You know something you are not telling us. What is it that you're not saying?" Julie's statement -along with the question - stunned Hoss, but he saw it didn't even phase Irene.

"You're right..." Irene sat down and twisted the ring on her finger. "…nonetheless people would have called me crazy -still would- if I told them the information I have in my head, but…" she looked at Julie and then at Hoss. "Please forgive me for not saying how." Shrugging her shoulders the older lady gave a lopsided grin. "….It's just that I'm a wee-bit superstitious and I don't want to jinx things. I figured this box may help us get things straightened out. I take it I was right?"

"You were." Julie smiled.

"Well, then , you get to work." Irene stood up.

"Okay." Both her guests spoke as the old woman left deciding it wasn't worth pressing the issue as long as the woman was helping out like she was.

0000000

"Man, these are a mess." Hoss spoke as he, Julie and Irene were cleaning up the Cartwright family cemetery.

"Sure are." Julie spoke as she cleaned four tombstones with names so faded you couldn't read them. When she asked Irene whose they were the old lady chuckled as she replied 'Cartwrights?'

"Ha ha ha." Julie made a face and went back to cleaning. Once they were done the lady wasn't surprised to see Hoss and Julie head towards Emily's grave.

The grave of his wife came into sight and Hoss was surprised to only feel a slight ache instead of the major pain that had always hit before. Dismounting his horse he soon found Julie standing by him.

"What was she like?" Hoss' new friend asked softly

"Gentle and kind. Called me a beast at first, but after we got to know each other she apologized." He got a lop-sided grin on his face. "Guess I kin't rightly blame her, it ain't like I have Adam or Joe's looks.' Hoss then gave a soft chuckle. "Compared to them I reckon I do fit that category."

"Not hardly. I think you look just fine." Julie surprised herself by speaking with so much emotion. The gal focused on setting to work on cleaning the grave without looking at Hoss.

Hoss' eyes had widened and his mouth spread further across his face than it had been since the accidental jump. The man knelt down and helped pull weeds. It didn't take long for the two to have Emily's grave cleaned up therefore the two were back at the house in no time.

"What are these wires fer?" Hoss asked as he took rust off a copper piece he was holding.

"Hoss I know how to put one together and that it'll work, but …." she sighed. "compared to the one that originally put this together I'm just a plain fool." The frustration in her voice over any lack of words could be heard and Hoss put down the piece of wire he'd been working with before reaching over and putting his hand on her wrist.

"I reckon you ain't no fool anymore than I'm a beast. And iffin' you knew enough to get me out of that ….disappearing town and kin put together a …contraption…to get me home than you have enough brains in yer head for me." Julie couldn't help but smile at Hoss.

Irene -who had just brought them out a bite of food saw the look they gave each other without even knowing they were doing it. _Julie, if Hoss is a beast, than your his next Beauty_ it was a sentence she kept to herself.

"Here's your lunch." The woman insisted Julie set aside the items and eat a decent meal.

"There's even five new baby kittens in the barn. Why not go give them some much needed attention." Irene chuckled when the two got matching grins on their faces and took their lunch outside - without being asked to do so.

The next few days Hoss and Julie spent just as much time with the kittens laughing - and talking - as they did working on the time device. Hoss learned to drive the bike - even though he didn't quite yet grasp the concept on how it ran. Julie tossed horse shoes with him -and won. "I think you're a bit too dry." Hoss picked a laughing Julie up as she'd tossed a few water balloons at him and promptly immersed her in the old horse's trough. It was only Julie calling them into the house in the evenings that got them back to work.


	5. Commited to Go

**Fan-Fiction**

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**There was a show with a tree that had Hoss and Little's Joe's name on it, and Ben had Jamie write his. I always thought Adam's name should be there too.**

**Scene 7**

"Enough is enough." Hoss picked Julie up and set her on back of Chubby Jr. before mounting himself. "You need a break." They'd stopped all playing and had worked for a solid week on the device to get him home. He'd have left right then only Irene came out carrying the box.

"I know you two need a break but - please - you need to keep this stuff with you." The woman handed Hoss the box. "There's a small house further up in the woods. It was originally meant for Adam Cartwright and his bride and I've since remodeled it. Keep the box there." She wouldn't say why and the two didn't argue.

The box was dropped off as Hoss had no intention of taking that 'thing' along with them on an afternoon ride. If Roxy had seen the two riding - or even when Hoss had put Julie into the water - she'd have had to bite back a 'HA, I was right!" Hoss would have brushed her off if she had for the simple fact his hearing -and sight- were only on Julie.

"You've ridden a lot." Hoss spoke in admiration as he did not have to help steady Julie at all.

"Every summer at my uncle's ranch." She turned her head slightly and grinned at Hoss. "He swore I preferred four legged creatures over two legged ones. And wide-open spaces rather than the city lights my sister thrived in." Julie then turned her back towards the front thereby missing - yet again- a feeling more than mere affection in Hoss' eyes.

With the wind whipping through her hair Julie found herself grateful she'd at least put it into a pony tail. That way Hoss could hat least see what he was doing with the reigns. Both set the thought of needing to wind down on the box aside and allowed themselves the privilege of enjoying an afternoon ride.

"I don't believe it." Hoss stopped the horse dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Julie asked but then saw the names etched on a tree Hoss had stopped by.

"I didn't think those names would still be there." Hoss looked at his name - along with Little Joe and Jamie's- written on the trunk. Julie asked why Adam's name wasn't there too. Hoss shrugged his shoulder and said Adam thought it a dumb thing to do and refused to carve his name onto the tree. The gentle giant grinned when Julie insisted on getting down and promptly carved Adam's name above his.

"There, if he doesn't like it guess he gets to haunt me." Hoss roared with laughter and helped her back up on the horse. They only stopped when they found themselves in the same location Ben had taken Jennifer to on one of their first rides.

"Where is your family, Julie?" Hoss asked as he'd wrapped up telling her more about his own - Except why he and Britta had never made it down the isle.

"Not before you tell me about Britta." Julie was feeling unusually jealous.

"She was a nice Swedish gal, but …" Hoss sat up straighter. "I think I was in love with the idea of having someone after Emily, but Jennifer was right -I wasn't ready, and Britta?" He shrugged his shoulders. "She ran out of fear."

"Fear? You don't strike me as the abusive kind." Julie couldn't imagine running from the gentle giant.

"She said I'd inherited my father's curse." He then explained what that was. "So, she left."

"Too bad. I'd rather get one good year with someone rather than fifty of the other kind. Seems to me if I did that would be rather good luck." Julie grinned when Hoss said he liked that kind of thinking.

"Now, what about your kin? Where are they?" Hoss repeated his question

"Not born yet?" She asked - pretending innocence.

"Very funny." Hoss tried to act mad - even though he was nowhere near that condition.

Julie then locked her hands together and replied, "Dead. A fire called their names when I was six."

"I'm sorry." Hoss sympathetic eyes showed he truly was.

"It's okay." She faced him and gave him a lopsided grin. "Grandpa and Grandpa Andrews did the best by me they could. And when I married Franklin Davis they were polite enough not to have a fit even though I knew they were having one."

"What was wrong with him?" Hoss figured if the couple was only polite then something had to be the matter.

"Nothing… so I thought." She then admitted he was far more abusive than she'd ever admitted.

"How old were you when you married?" Hoss hated the idea of any man being mean to a woman.

"Seventeen. He was killed five years later." She sighed. "He was eighteen. Far too young and immature for marriage." She then told Hoss that her marriage wasn't something she'd ever told Roxy about.

"Why not? Iffin she was that good of friend wouldn't she have understood?" That wasn't something he couldn't grasp -having friend and not confiding in them.

"I was just starting college and she was….well…pushy on anything she wanted. And very vocal against the young marrying. I just didn't feel like having her lecture me on the age I'd married Franklin - even if I had stepped up to bat and did everything I could to help make our union a good one. I mean I have seen young men marry and make it work." That was understandable and Hoss asked how long he'd been gone.

"Five years. It's been four years since I met Roxy, so, keeping Franklin from her was easy." She then turned and setting aside her late husband and poked Hoss as she said 'Tag you're it' and bolted up and bounded away as Hoss - willingly- took up chase.

The two were laughing as Hoss caught her and twirled her around. It felt good - for both of them -to laugh again. Julie's eyes were a deep rich green and Hoss found himself lowering his head towards her mouth only to have them both jump at a loud pop and smoke rising in the air.

"Oh, crud! I didn't think there were any portals out this way." Julie practically flew onto Chubby Jr. - with Hoss quickly following suite.

The two raced towards the old Cartwright house at speed that made Chubby Jr. say -if he could talk like a human - _Good thing I'm in shape or you two would be the death of me_. The house's frame still stood but the rest of it -like the town- was burn to a crisp and Irene lay on the ground near death.

"Irene!" Julie scooped the old woman's head up in her lap.

"You still have the box?" She asked with her hand on Julie's arm.

"Yes, we do." Julie glanced over at Hoss - who had knelt down on the other side of the woman.

"Hoss?" The old woman turned her head towards him.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Hoss looked at Irene as he answered but then jolted as it finally dawned on him that he'd seen those eyes before. "I'm here." Was all he said.

"Take Julie to the box so she can get it done. Promise me you'll take her back with you." Julie went to protest only Hoss' jaw was set and she found herself staying silent as the man gave the old woman the vow she'd asked for.

"I guess it's a good thing I never …" she gasped for air and then changed her sentence in mid-stream. "Remember the attic." She spoke to Julie then faced Hoss again. "Thank-you because she'd have a…" The woman never finished her sentence and the two buried Irene in the Cartwright family cemetery even though the woman held the name of Coffee.

"Remember the attic? And what is it that I'd never have if I don't go back with you." Julie asked mulling over what the old woman had known but been unwilling to tell them.

"Does it matter?" Hoss took her outside the cemetery. "Are ya against goin with me?"

Julie looked up and resisted putting a hand onto Hoss' check. "Do I have a reason to?"

"Iffin' ya have to ask that than ya are not as wise as I've been given ya credit fer." Hoss spoke softly and proceeded what to do what he'd been thinking of all morning long. The ghost of an old lady smiled at the two as Hoss held Julie in his embrace showing her it wasn't only Adam - or Joe for that matter - that knew how to melt a woman's knees.


	6. Hoss' surprise announcement

**Bonanza**

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Also Little Joe's memory of him being knocked over a chair by Hoss was in the pilot episode of Bonanza.**

**Scene 8**

Typewriters would have tapped away had Roxy entered a city precinct, but as it was a simple tapping of a pencil could be heard by the lanky sheriff behind the one lone desk in the office as a drunk lay in the cell. She half expected some side-kick deputy to step out, but one didn't.

"I'd like to report a missing person." Roxy had cut her mud-colored hair into layers and wore her typical straight-legged Levi's instead of the wide skirts most of her friend's were wearing.

"Name and age?" The sheriff asked and wrote down Julie Peters with the age of twenty-six next to. As he asked other questions he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, toss down his pencil, and lean back in his chair. "Let me get this straight. You're not a relative, she's definitely above legal age and she's well-known to go for rides into the unknown for as long a two month period. And you want me to what?" He wasn't trying to be mean, but he couldn't see how there was a problem…yet anyhow.

"I tell you something's not right. She's not ever gone over two weeks when it comes to calling me." Roxy accepting Julie not being in the band was one thing, but to say there was no concern over the woman's whereabouts was another.

"I understand that, and I can appreciate the concern over a dear friend, but going by the information you have given me I can't - legally - do anything unless her standard time frame has gone by." The lawman suggested if she was that concerned why not go look herself. "If she doesn't show up in another two weeks come back and I'll be more than willing to help out."

"Ya, sure." Roxy wanted to tack on a _whatever_ but she didn't.

Roxy joined the others on the bus and insisted they head back up to Virginia City. Don thought it was a waste of time, but -hey - who was he to argue since Roxy was paying for the gas and food. So, he turned the bus towards the ghost town they'd left six weeks earlier willing to take a paid vacation -more or less.

0000000

The bus' wheels came to a screeching halt as everyone sat stunned at the sight of foundations with no buildings left standing. Roxy got out and walked the perimeters looking for any sign even one building had ever been there - none was to be had. Anne got out just as confused as the rest of them. The bus did not budge as Don got out.

"Did I take a wrong turn or something? Those buildings were old but nowhere near the verge of collapsing." Don didn't think his driving skills were that bad.

"No, you didn't take a wrong turn." But even the lead singer could not explain the lack of empty businesses - ones that should have still been standing.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going back to that last town and telling Sheriff Talbot the town just up and disappeared." Don spoke as he got back onto the bus.

"Sorry, Aunt Roxy, I love Julie like a sister, but I'm not doing it either." Anne got back on the bus. As much as Julie hated to admit it she saw no choice but to wait two more weeks and -even then - she'd have to put a cork in it in regards to a town which no longer existed.

Unbeknownst to the band members they were being watched through black binoculars being held by a pair of sturdy -but still very much feminine - hands . Julie only lowered the extra set of eyes when the old putrid green bus disappeared from sight. _Sorry, crew… _she spoke to Roxy and the rest of the band in her mind, _I can't have you knowing what is going on. Roxy would attempt to put me away and Anne would try and follow."_ As it was she herself was taking a risk - though not as big as might have been had she'd been rushed on putting the time device together. With that she kicked the bike stand up and raced towards the spot where Hoss would be waiting for her.

**Scene 9**

"Hoss, you nut!" Julie chuckled as Hoss argued with a squirrel who'd raced up a nearby tree with some of the nuts he'd left on a wooden table someone had left outside the old one bedroom home.

"He took my snack." Hoss made a face at the squirrel only to earn more peals of laughter out of Julie. "Ain't funny, my stomach's a growlin." The man's pout made Julie roll her eyes.

"Come on, poor picked on male. I think I can scrounge something up for you before we make our journey. You'll need more than a snack anyway." Julie went in and pulled out some flour, sugar and salt. Praise be, someone had left the basic cooking necessities in the cupboard and she whipped together some tortilla's and warmed up some beans. "It's not a fancy meal, but it will suffice - for now." She grinned when Hoss took a bite and grinned wide.

"Sure tastes good, Julie." He'd only made the mistake of calling her Ma'am once.

"Glad you like it. Eat up… I'm so used to baking for the band I think I have enough for a dozen men." She was amazed how much one man could put down as she watched Hoss eat. It was only when lunch was done - and things were straightened up did Julie lead Hoss outside. "Ready?" Julie asked as she held the device in one hand and slid her arm around Hoss' waist.

"Sure am." Hoss gave his big giant grin as Julie pushed the green light -causing the two to disappear just as Irene's son - and wife -drove around the corner.

"What the…." Paul slammed on the brakes and blinked his eyes. "Did you just see what I saw?" He asked his wife Janie.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell anyone else." Just like they weren't going to mention the town they should have passed.

"Think they had anything to do with the condition of the house and Mom's burial in the Cartwright cemetery? I mean she belongs there, but how would a couple of strangers know that?" Janie refused to commit to an answer and suggested they go back to the trailer they'd parked down near the house and decide what to do in regards to the land their mother had bought.

Paul may have been in the nineteen fifties dealing with the paperwork in regards to the house, but Ben and his family were sitting down to dinner. The search for Hoss had been given up and they each were having to reconcile themselves to the fact he was no longer part of their lives.

Ben had hoped his middle son would have shown up on the last day of the search as Adam had -okay, Celeste had been pulling him on a stretcher- but still… he had come back. As he ate Jennifer thought on Hoss.

Hoss had never criticized Jennifer for being with his father and had -just before he'd disappeared - slugged a man for suggesting Jennifer was only interested in Ben's money and that Mr. Cartwright was a dirty old man. His defense of her had always been strong. Jennifer than looked at Little Joe -who had come over with his own family- the young man also turned his thoughts to his brother.

Hoss had knocked him over a chair and tossed Adam against the wall when his older brother had come in and picked a fight over what he thought his Little brother hadn't done. It wasn't something all would want to remember, but the idea his big brother wasn't afraid to stand his ground - or listen to his Pa- had ingrained itself into Little Joe's memory more than the gentle giant could ever know. Just as Little Joe went to speak they heard a voice they thought they'd never hear again shouting urgently for a bucket and then heard a foot kicking at the door. Jamie jumped up and threw open the door to find Hoss charging in, carrying a very sick woman in his arms and demanding that bucket - or something else with a deep bottom. And they'd better do it quick - unless they wanted something very uninviting on the floor.

Thankfully, Hop Sing was fast on his feet and quick enough Julie was grabbing the bucket and tossing her cookies -again. "Let's get you upstairs." Hoss wasted no time in getting her up to the guest room.

Ben followed his son and watched as Hoss didn't just lay her down and let Hop Sing take over. No, he took the woman's boots off and then covered her up asking if she needed anything else but the bucket.

"Peppermint tea and plenty of water." Julie's face looked extremely pale to Hoss and it scared the living daylights out of him. It was something his tight eyes showed very well. "I'll be fine, Darlin', just need time." She spoke as another attack hit her. Just then Hop Sing came in with a drink in his hand.

"Drink. Help stomach." Hop Sing held out a cup of herbs to her, but her hands were so shaky it was Hoss that propped her up and helped her drink.

Ben watched but said nothing. Sure, Hoss had always had a soft spot for the weak -be it animal or human but - the man wasn't blind -the look on Hoss' face said this was no strange female he'd found on the side of the road. It was almost as if… the thought stopped Ben in his mental tracks. Could it be Hoss and finally moved onto someone other than Emily who laid buried on the hill?. The man watched Hoss put up the cup and lay the woman back down - she'd smiled but then fallen asleep -or might as well have for as communicative as she was.

"Hoss…" Ben's voice got his son to stand up and face him. "Can we talk…out in the hall?" The man didn't want to disturb the sick woman -especially with the questions he wanted to ask.

"Sure thing, Pa, but iffin' you have to ask let's do it downstairs. I reckon the rest oughta have the answers too." Hoss may not have been book smart like his older brother, but he wasn't an idiot. He figured the questions his Pa had before they were even asked.

It was when they were downstairs that Ben sat down in the red chair near the fireplace and ask. "Where did you go? Why were you gone so long without sending us word? And Who is that strange woman?" were the three main questions.

Hoss answered the last question first. "For starters Pa, she ain't no strange woman." He took a deep breath , "Her full name is Julie Antoinette Davis Cartwright - jest call her Julie- and, well…" he found himself blushing. "…She's my wife." Too worried about her health Hoss forgot to tack on the words common-law to his announcement. Dead silence hit the room as everyone sat in shock -even Ben who had been prepared to hear the gal was a future daughter-in-law not one already.


	7. Adjustments

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Scene 10**

"She's your what?" Ben managed to speak still a bit dazed.

"Ya heard me Pa, she's my wife." The other questions needed to be answered -if they even could -but Hoss figured -after all Julie had done for him ; not to mention her response to his advances - she needed to be the focus of discussion and nothing else.

"Isn't this kind of sudden?" Little Joe asked surprised, but with a wide- grin still on his face. "I mean six weeks doesn't seem very long. You could have set yourself up for a major heartache."

"Dag-burn-it, Little Joe, I know that, but I love her." He looked at his father with more sincere emotion than Ben had seen in a very long time. "I really do, Pa, she's something else. And she loves critters jest like me." Ben could hear the pleading to be understood in his middle son's voice.

"I believe you, Hoss." The older man stood up and laid his hand on Hoss' shoulder. "I just hope you don't end up regretting this marriage."

"Oh, Pa." Hoss asked once they were at the table. "I was kinda hoping we could have a regular weddin here - or in town - these vows." He gave a sheepish lop-sided grin. "…our marriage ,well…it… Little Joe's right. It was done in a hurry. I reckon every woman should get a real wedding even…" Hoss couldn't keep his eyes from darting up the steps before turning back to those around him. "…if the woman consents to something else."

"I don't see why not. We'll see what we can do." Ben would have demanded Hoss tell him everything else too -not just his new daughter-in-law's name, but Julie's scream of pain propelled Hoss out of his chair and rushing upstairs faster than even they thought possible.

"He really does love her - doesn't he?" Jamie asked his eyes wide.

"Looks like it." Ben spoke as he too headed up the stairs.

Ben walked in to see Hoss wiping down Julie's forehead. "Sorry, Hoss, I knew I'd get sick, but not like this." Julie would have said more but Hoss put a finger over her mouth for one as his eyes insisted no apology was needed and - second- Ben had started speaking when Hoss had stopped her own words.

"So, I hear I have a new daughter." Ben smiled figuring any critical word would only hurt the new marriage.

"Not a very healthy one at this point I'm afraid." Julie spoke as she gave a weak smile.

"You'll get better. Jest goin take time." Hoss fought to keep any fear out of his voice.

_For your sake I hope so. _Ben kept the words to himself as he would not pray for his son to lose another wife before she even had a chance to really be one. Instead the Ponderosa patriarch simply said he'd send up medicine with Hop Sing while he went into town to get Dr. Martin. With that the man left the room.

"Hoss." Julie spoke once Ben was gone. "Dr. Martin isn't going to find anything you know that."

"He might. Yer never know." Hoss had been on the back of motorcycle and time traveled, but he still couldn't comprehend everything that had gone on. And a sick person? Surely the doc could do something.

"I…" Julie stopped for two reasons. Number one… she didn't figure it would do any good to try to explain what her old time-jumping friend had told her. And two, she was doubled over again in pain. "Go ahead and go back downstairs, Hoss. Nothing you can do. I promise I won't scream again." It took a bit of coaxing but Hoss did as asked.

Little Joe said nothing as Hoss came downstairs, nor did Alice or Jennifer. The look on Hoss' face stopped any razzing remarks from his younger brother who left his seat at the table and went to sit down by his brother's side on the couch. The over-sized teddy-bear was holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, things are going to be all right." Little Joe put his hand on his brother's back. "Whatever is wrong, she'll get better."

"She has to." Hoss spoke without lifting his head. "She just had too." It was all the man spoke but it didn't take a rocket scientist to hear the raw emotion in Hoss' voice. One that Little figured said if his had to bury another wife this early into the marriage than he wouldn't ever make it down another isle.

00000000000000

"The water idea is a good I admit, but you need another doctor to look at you." Dr. Martin was frustrated. It was clear the woman was not faking any illness, but he simply didn't have the equipment to do any more tests.

"I ain't a goin." Julie's jaw set hard and her whole face shouted it had borrowed its look from Hoss. Therefore it was no surprise - to the doctor - that her husband's took on the very same look as he told her she was too going.

"Hoss, I ain't a goin' and that's that." Dr. Martin figured this was one argument he was not getting in middle of and showed himself out the bedroom door. Going downstairs all he could do was shake his head.

"Is she going be all right?" Ben stood up from where he'd been sitting.

"I sure hope so. Sometimes I hate being a country doctor." Dr. Martin informed him what his advice had been, what Julie's reaction had been and what was going on upstairs. "I swear those two might as well have grown up together." The man's whole faced showed disbelief as he described the way those two were going at it -and of Julie's jaw and eyes setting just like Hoss'.

"Guess he really did pick the right gal for a wife." Ben couldn't help but chuckle as did Jennifer -who had just walked out of the kitchen. Jennifer's husband's face quickly turned serious again. "And if she doesn't go?"

"I can't guarantee a thing." Dr. Martin walked to the door - as if to show himself out - then turned and said "Pray like mad Hoss wins, or that the amount of water she is drinking does the trick." With that the man left.

Ben stuck his hands in his pockets as the door shut behind the doctor. He knew what it was like to bury more than one wife and the idea his son might very well be doing the same thing bothered him to the tenth degree. At least he'd had a son by each of the women and -even if Jennifer died- he had Brenda. What did Hoss have? A cow that Emily had loved, but that had finally died? And Julie? Good heavens, they hadn't even been together long enough to even get a pet let alone a child.

"Come, Ben." Jennifer laid a hand on her husband's arm. "There's nothing we can do. This is between Hoss and Julie."

"Maybe so, but I still am concerned about my son." Ben couldn't help but growl softly.

"Of course, and you should be, but you'll do him no good if you try to carry his responsibility on top of your own. Let's go get our work done." She was grateful Alice had taken Brenda home with her own daughters Marie and Josephine.

As the rest of the Cartwrights went about their business Hoss relented on Julie's wishes. She'd admitted they were -technically - together and -yes - she had used the common law thing around Irene for sake of time and to get him back home, but she just didn't go for those kind of marriages on a permanent basis. Julie then smiled and admitted she was glad to hear he wanted to exchange vows that were legal and not just lawful. "Darling, I do love you and am willing to be your wife, but I will _not_ put myself into a position to be classified as a mental nut case and thereby earning me the right to be locked up. Got it? If you insist on it you've just lost your wife."

"Got it." Hoss went from the foot of the bed to the side. "Just don't go dying on me."

"I have no intentions of drawing my last breath quite yet. I get that year - remember?" She grinned, "I'll work on getting better, you just get things going for a proper wedding I'll be up and around soon enough." Julie watched the man she'd fallen for hard walk out the door relieved he'd not pressed her anymore on the matter. _I couldn't' have said no to him one more time. _Her other thought was _Old friend, if what you told me is wrong I swear I'll hunt you down in my death and throttle your throat._

With as quiet as Hoss came down the stairs -and picked at his food- Ben figured Julie had won the argument. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what -as did the rest of the family gathered, so he simply started discussing the cattle business at hand.


	8. Final Choice

**Accidental Jump**

**I do not own the rights to the show Bonanza**

**NOTE: I know Virginia City is not a ghost town but for the sake of this storyline I am making it one. If you happen to live near, or in the town, please do not take any insult.**

**Scene 11**

The wind blew softly as Julie sat on a chair outside the house. It had been to everyone's relief she'd finally been able to get up and around -though she was still not strong enough to do much. _I hate not being able to be out there helping Hoss with the newborns_ Julie had griped to Jennifer as she'd sat untangling and wrapping back up yarn that Little Marie had gotten a hold of.

_Hoss understands - poor man, he just wants you better._ Jennifer had then -cautiously- asked _Would it have been so bad to go the doctors?_

_You don't know the half of it_. Out loud Julie had only replied with a very stubborn 'Yes' - with a typical Hoss like look. It was that which had made her mother-in-law roll her eyes and bite back a laugh. Right now Julie wasn't thinking of the 'half' she was trying to figure out why she felt so ansy. It wasn't like there were any more portals to this century opened - or was there? That was the main reason for her uneasiness. It would make her feel a whole lot better if she knew they were closed for good.

Thinking about the century she realized she'd gotten so caught up in getting Hoss back -not to mention falling for him without warning- she'd lost the edge to her smart remarks. Then admitted to herself it was okay - they'd come back eventually- until then no big deal. The sounds of horse hooves coming around the corner got her face to light up.

"Glad you see you outside." Ben grinned as he dismounted his horse. "Hoss and Little Joe will be coming shortly."

"Pa…" She hesitated in speaking as Hoss' father stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" Ben asked liking the fact one of his daughter-in-laws would call him Pa, but concerned at the way she was poking her foot in the dirt.

""I hope Hoss doesn't regret this marriage." She glanced down at the engagement ring and thought of the upcoming official marriage. "It's not like I seem to be very strong -though I must admit this altitude seems to like me and I am feeling better - well, when it comes to children I may not be able to have any." Ben smiled and walked over to lay a hand on her shoulder and waited 'til she was looking up at him.

"I haven't seen my son this happy since Emily accepted his proposal of marriage. Children - or not- he'll not be regretting having you around." His grin stayed in place as he tacked on, "I'm sure." Just then Hoss and Little Joe rode around the corner.

"I got a surprise, honey." Hoss was heading to Julie even before his brother had dismounted. He held out a small kitten. "Alice gave him to me. Said she weren't about to wait for any official weddin' to give yer present to ya."

"Oh, Hoss, he's so cute." Julie kissed Hoss squarely on the mouth - caring less his father an brother could see. Both laughed and suggested he kept the cat around.

"Reckon she might skin you if you don't." Little Joe spoke with his eyes dancing.

"Reckon she might." Hoss laughed as Julie stood up and made a face before taking her pet inside - leaving the men to chuckle behind her.

000000

The light had all disappeared outside and the children all put to bed as Ben, Jennifer, Little Joe and Alice sat around the fireplace talking to Hoss and Julie. Hoss' father was bringing back up the questions as to where his son had been and how Julie had gotten into the picture.

"I reckon you'd best explain, darlin', I can't iffin' I tried - and I was there!" Hoss wasn't angry when he raised his voice -he was purely confused on how to even start.

"Okay, but you all got to promise not to lock me up -nor ask anyone else to make that call. Iffin' you do I'm out of here." Hoss threw in he would too as he'd not stick around a place who would put Julie in any institution.

"Okay, we promise." All spoke at once wondering what they'd be told to get Hoss' future wife classified as crazy.

"First, I need to know did Celeste ever say - or do - anything that seemed kind of odd? Something about your first meeting that was not the normal? Or did anything ever happened involving her that seemed out of place?" By now she knew who Adam was married to and had easily figured out who had blown a portal with such a massive blast that it would have had such a strong chain reaction.

"What does that have to do with you and Hoss?" Little Joe asked a bit annoyed as he could not see the connection of Adam's wife and the matter at hand. For that matter neither could Hoss as she'd not told him about the connection.

"Just answer the question if you want mine." Julie did her best not to be upset herself-as it was she'd had to bit her sarcastic tongue - which was wanting to come out.

"Well…" Ben leaned back in his chair. "…there was that huge blast and puff smoke that got our attention and us racing towards the area we saw Celeste pulling Adam on a stretcher." He shrugged his shoulders and admitted he'd not known it was his oldest until they'd drawn closer.

"That blast was a portal being shut - permanently." She went on to explain portals, how few were actually used, and how the ones to their century were collapsing at an alarming rate. To prove her point -as she could see skepticism in all eyes she told them - knowing full well they'd know she'd not been in the attic - described to Little Joe the box he'd find with the letters TTS on it. The youngest son - by blood- went upstairs not expecting to find a thing.

"Pa…" Little Joe didn't have to say anything more as he stood a the top of the stairs holding the exact box Julie had described.

"Well, bring it down." Ben vaguely remembered a strange woman with blonde hair coming to his house one cold winter night begging him to keep the box safe until she came back. Only thing was - he'd forgotten about the box and the gal had never came back for the items. Before Little Joe's feet hit the bottom stair Julie had rattled off its contents and - after they'd verified the collection of 'junk' was indeed there - ordered Hoss to destroy it's contents.

"Unless you want to chance someone doing anything stupid." She crossed her legs and leaned back not surprised when Hoss took the contents outside and promptly destroyed ever shred of the device he'd seen Julie had put together, but was now back in the box.

"Believe me now?" She asked Little Joe with her own raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm not telling anyone out side of this room that." Joe felt his skin crawl and was glad his big brother and destroyed the 'thing'. Just then the house shook and a horrified look came Julie's face as she raced out the door.

"What was that?" Hoss demanded to know.

"I'm not sure I want to know, but we'd better go find out." Julie vaulted onto her horse next to Chubby with Hoss instantly mounting his own horse. The men in his family weren't far behind.

**Scene 12**

Julie's heart froze when she saw a clear round circle just inches off the ground with Anne standing behind what might as well have been a thin see-through veil; only it wasn't penetrable from their side.

Julie motioned for Hoss - and the others to stop their horse. "Stay put, if you are too close when it blows it will kill you." Julie motioned for Hoss - and the others to stop their horse. The gal wasn't surprised when Hoss insisted she stay put too.

"I have to risk it Hoss, I have to convince Anne she can't get through." Julie spurred her horse on, but even she stopped sooner than was her standard rule.

"Julie!" Anne yelled -and signed- there's time for you to get back! Just get of the horse and jump! Richard's sorry, he says he'll do anything you ask! Just come back!" Little Joe may not have been close enough to hear the words, but he knew sign and told his family what the gal was yelling.

Ben may not have known who Richard was, but he knew the look on Hoss' face. His son really did love Julie, but now the gal had a chance to go back to her own time; and there was a guy wanting her back. Which would she choose?

Anne kept yelling the others had found the bike, that Richard was with them. Her urgings to her friend to come back got Julie to look back and forth between the young band member and Hoss and his family. However much Julie liked - and even missed -her old friends - she didn't have to think very long on the answer. Richard was Richard what could she say. And he probably meant what he said -for the time being. When she'd looked the Cartwright men it wasn't hard to figure out what Hoss feared, nor what his family thought. Therefore it only took one last glance back for her to mouth a very clear "I was free to choose but I'm not free from the consequence! RUN! Before it blows!" And then declared she didn't regret the choice - she was a Cartwright.

"Ride like the wind - if you value breathing!" Julie grabbed the horn of Star's saddle and vaulted onto the animal's back. Hoss - and the others- didn't have to be told twice.

Six horses raced like mad away from the portal while the female body on the other side did her own share of booking it like she'd never done before. A second loud _BOOM!_ Shook the earth as the partially opened portal totally collapsed. Julie stopped long to make sure all the men with her had managed to stay on their horses.

"You all right?" Julie asked Candy -who was wiping off his pants.

"I'm fine, but I vote this is something we keep under wraps." The foreman spoke as he climbed on the horse.

"Fine by me." Hoss picked up reigns. "Only if Celeste ever comes here I'm gonna ask her why she didn't say anything in the first place. I mean it would have been kinda nice to get a warnin."

"Maybe." Julie waited until Hoss was riding by her side. "But would any of you believed her?"

"Reckon not." Hoss gave a lopsided grin. "It is kinda not natural."

"Kind of?" Little Joe rolled his eyes - along with Jamie.

"I say Candy is right." Ben spoke up as he took the lead. "I think this is one of those things that can just be considered a family secret."

"Ya, I think my accidental jump can be just that." Hoss then set everything aside - other than the official wedding coming up.

**Closing Scene**

Darkness had come once again as the Cartwright clan gathered around the table for dinner. Jennifer was no longer sporting a belly as Benjamin Jr - simply called BJ - lay in a cradle sleeping and Julie's finger now sported a wedding band along with the engagement ring she'd been wearing.

"Uh-uh. No more!" Ben and Jennifer were adamant when Little Joe - and Jamie -teased them about having another child. "I have a total of six. Don't you think that's plenty?" Ben lifted an eyebrow at the two sons who were not biting back their laughs.

"I guess." Jamie grinned and then said he guessed they had enough youngun's around.

Hoss and Julie exchanged glances Ben did not miss. The patriarch of the home smiled and asked if there was anything they wanted to tell them. Julie blushed and Hoss grinned. His face said it all.

"When?" Alice piped up grinning wide -as were the rest of the family.

"Sometime next spring." Julie couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Even though I vote for no more of those…portals…or accidental jumps. I like the results of Hoss'." Ben's words - and mile wide grin - were not disputed by anyone.


End file.
